why rufus
by CusCus81
Summary: when a sibuna trip goes south the gang end up in the clutches of an old foe they thought was gone for good I don't own house of Anubis or any characters
1. Chapter 1

Nina, Fabian, kt and Eddie were all on their way to the summerhouse because Nina and Eddie had been having some really strange dreams involving the basement of the summerhouse.

"I didn't even know the summer house had a basement" kt mentioned hoping to break an awkward silence. "Neither did I" Eddie countered.

Soon they had found the summerhouse and were walking along the dark narrow corridor hoping to find a door until suddenly the floor around them melted away causing them to fall and black out instantly

When they awoke they were gaged and chained to the wall unable to break free. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared revealing non over than Rufus.

"What are you doing here" Fabian spat. "I have come to visit my favourite paragon and osirion" Rufus shouted "did I mention I can read minds now and picture what you are thinking of". Instantly everyone tried to blank their minds hoping Rufus would not hurt those they cared for. "Ahhhh Eddie, enjoying my job are we let's see what's on your mind shall we "Rufus said whispering in eddies ear. Rufus raised his hand and resting it on eddies forehead, his eyes shone bright red until he spoke in a dark deep voice "Patricia".


	2. Chapter 2

With that Rufus disappeared into a cloud of smoke, an evil laugh rang through the gloomy dungeon as the smoke cleared. Eddie rose and fought angrily against the chains binding him to the beat down wall.

"It's no use Eddie we've been trying for hours to get free" Nina murmured feeling quite defeated. "You would do the same if it were Fabian instead of Patricia . . . . . . And I would help you" Eddie countered, Nina bowed her head in shame

**Meanwhile at Anubis house**

"Just leave her alone Rufus" joy screamed hoping to protect her best friend. Rufus had knocked out Patricia and was about to leave dragging her behind him. "Try stop me" Rufus roared whilst throwing a blue lightning bolt at joy's face. Jerome ran to his girlfriend's aid, he was too late. "You will pay for this Rufus" Jerome shouted throwing a steel bar into Rufus' back. Rufus screamed in agony before disappearing with Patricia right behind him.

As Rufus left Eddie, Fabian, KT and Nina came running into the living room. "Where is Patricia, is she alright" Eddie said whilst trying to catch his breath. "No Rufus got her just before no Rufus got her just before he kill joy" Jerome cried. Everyone gasped.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. It was no stranger to the sibuna gang, unfortunately.

**Please review.**

**I promise I will update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, here is a new chapter, I hope you like it**

"SENKHARA" Nina gasped "what are ….." before she could finish everyone was thrown against the wall unable to move. "You" senkhara roared pointing directly at Fabian. "What do you want with me" Fabian spoke sounding very confused. "As soon as we have you Rufus and I can continue with our plan to take of the world and release the underworld upon the world" with that senkhara brought Fabian to his feet and towards her. Suddenly the two disappeared in a puff of smoke and senkhara's loud hackle could be heard all through the house.

"What is going on" amber whimpered," isn't it obvious …" Nina started and Eddie finished "they are going to use Fabian and Patricia to get me and Nina to unleash the underworld. Everyone gasped

**Meanwhile at the bottom of the summerhouse **

Patricia were just waking from a deep sleep, they were laying in separate small metal cages hanging above a pit of molten lava. Patricia screamed. "Patricia pleas calm down its going to be alright, eddie will make sure of it" Fabian said calmingly. "your right mister Rutter, because if they don't come or don't do what we say you will be slowly lowered into the lava and then ….. well you know the rest" senkhara laughed and left. Patricia screamed.

**Back at the house **

Nina and eddie had seen and heard everything senkhara had said thorough a vision and instantly said at the same time with fear in their voices "we have to release the underworld "

"WHAT" everyone else gasped?

**Please review **


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't be serious, tell me you're not serious" Jerome yelled "am I the only one that remembers what happened the last time we almost unleashed the underworld. "Either we release it or we lose Patricia and Fabian" Eddie screamed angrily. "Amber" Nina whimpered. "I'm sorry Nins, but I think you're alone on this one" amber countered. And with that sibuna had split in two.

"It's ok Nina, everything is going to be ok" Eddie said trying to comfort Nina. Suddenly Nina burst into tears, grabbing Eddie into a hug.

**Meanwhile under the summerhouse**

"They should have been here by know, we have a ceremony to perform with no chosen one or osirion" Rufus roared. "Don't worry they will come…and if they don't at least will have something to take back to the underworld" Senkhara sniggered

"We can hear you from over here" Patricia shouted. Suddenly Rufus appeared from behind her and began to strangle her. "Stop, please stop" and with that Rufus disappeared and Senkhara floated over. "He isn't coming for you dear, he never really loved you" Senkhara whispered in Patricia's ear. "You're wrong, he will come and he will destroy you again" Patricia yelled as a tear slip across her face.

"That's where you're wrong dear child" Senkhara said waving her arm across a nearby wall. Suddenly Eddie and Nina appeared hugging. And just as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared

Fabian was very upset at what he had just witness by more so when he looked at Patricia and her eyes were **RED**

THANKS FOR SOME NICE REVIEWS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO COMMENT

I WILL UPDATE SOON


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed down from the roof of the cave. An evil laugh beckoned as a shadowed figure appeared. "Who are you" Rufus screamed. The figure looked up at Rufus "my name is Caroline Denby". Fabian gasped, "What are you doing here; you're supposed to be in the underworld. Out of nowhere Fabian is hit by a beam of red light.

**Meanwhile back at Anubis house**

"I can't believe they won't help us, they don't understand what we are going through" Nina sobbed. "Don't worry Nina, we don't need them to help us" Eddie said trying to reassure her. Suddenly Amber burst through the door, "Ok we are here to help, as long as we don't actually unleash the underworld". "Deal" Eddie and Nina agreed. "Good now what's….." Alfie started, but before he could finish Fabian and Patricia burst the bedroom door down leaving everyone shocked.

A smile grew on Eddie's face as he began to move towards Patricia, as he approached for a hug the moment he made contact with her his skin began to burn and he was thrown back against the wall by a great force. Patricia walked towards him and sweetly said "We're not working out". Her eyes turned red and suddenly she disappeared in black smoke.

Nina ran to Eddie and discovered he had passed out, then she looked at Fabian with tears in her eyes, she whimpered "Fabian, I don't understand, what is going on". Fabian looked at Eddie then Nina and screamed "We need to take a break". His eyes flash red and suddenly he was gone.


End file.
